When Draco met Maddie
by EdgarAllen
Summary: Draco and Maddie's fateful meeting; their last year at Hogwarts; dealing with losses; years later with Scorpio... Sorry, I suck at summaries... DM/MC
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy sat on the maroon seats of the Hogwarts Express, his feet up on the seat.

Sitting lazily to himself, he took his wand out and flicked it idly.

Crabbe and Goyle were with Pansy Parkinson in a compartment somewhere else.

Nobody wanted to talk to Draco anymore, what with some people actually believing Potter and his story about his father being one of the Death Eaters at the Dark Lord's side.

Even though it was true, it still hurt that nobody was sitting with him.

All of a sudden, a loud bang erupted from the hallway; it seemed a girl Draco's age had fallen on her luggage.

Hopping up, Draco ran outside to help the poor girl up.

This wasn't his normal behavior, but Draco had caught glimpses of this girl in the halls last year and had taken a partial fancy to her.

Lifting her up carefully, he helped her pick her luggage up.

"There you go. Hey, don't you have somewhere to sit, um…" he asked. The girl shook her head.

"Would you like to sit with me? My compartment's empty." he asked, smiling slightly.

"Sure, I guess. My name is Madeleine, but you could call me Maddie." she said, dragging her luggage into his compartment.

"Maddie… I like it. I'm Draco Malfoy. You're not in Slytherin, are you?" he asked. Maddie eyed him suspiciously.

"No, Ravenclaw. My parents were both exceptionally gifted and intelligent; I inherited my father's brains and my mother's good looks, according to them." Maddie blushed as she said this.

And then, something dawned on her.

"That boy, Potter talks about your dad. Lucius, right?" Maddie asked.

Draco nodded.

"I suppose you believe what he's said, too?" he replied gruffly. But Maddie's whole face lit up.

"Not at all, actually. I think he's a fake and a phony. Quite honestly I'm pretty sure he's a loony, too." Maddie chatted away, somehow distracted.

Draco took notice of this.

"Is something bothering you?" he questioned.

"Oh, oh no! Nothing's wrong, I'm just thinking about my mum. I miss her; she died when I was eleven. She was so proud when I'd shown her my Hogwarts letter. She was in the hospital at the time. Suffering from brain cancer." Maddie closed her eyes and held her arms tightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Draco muttered, looking down at the floor.

"You know, Potter always talks about you, saying how you're a git and evil or whatever, but I think he's just jealous. You're smart and incredibly… never mind." Maddie said.

"Incredibly what?" Draco asked, hoping she'd say what he thought she'd say.

"Incredibly handsome." she muttered, going bright red.

Draco went to sit next to her. Maddie looked up and before she knew it, they were kissing.

Draco's hands were wound in her hair, and the kiss became more passionate.

When they broke apart, Maddie breathed a "woh."

"That good at kissing, am I?" Draco asked, joking. But to his utter surprise, Maddie nodded her head up and down.

"You're excellent, in fact. But we're near Hogwarts. We should go change." Maddie replied, smiling.

"Yeah, okay." Draco said, breathless. He couldn't believe he had actually _kissed_ her. Her lips had tasted like fresh peaches and she smelled so sweet, like lavender or white freesia.

It was amazing.

At last the train reached Hogwarts; Draco rose with Maddie, holding her hand. When they got off, Draco could hear Ronald Weasley's voice.

"Look, Malfoy's got himself a girlfriend!" Potter and the Granger girl laughed, but Draco retaliated.

"Careful, Weasley. I'm a prefect this year, which means you'll…" he began, but Granger cut him off.

"If you hadn't noticed, so is Ron!" she said angrily.

"Leave him alone, bookworm!" Maddie sneered, glaring at Granger.

The two walked away; Harry's "Just stay away from us!" was lost in the sound of a whistle being blown.


	2. Chapter 2

3 years later…

3 years later…

Draco hated himself for leaving Maddie that day. It was his entire fault she was dead. He would never forgive himself for it.

"_You're going with You-Know-Who? I know you've joined him, but why do you have to leave me?" Maddie asked. Draco took her hands and sighed._

"_You could come with me and join him. Then we'll never be apart." Draco suggested. Maddie pulled away, anger etched on her beautiful face._

"_I'm sorry, Draco. I won't join. I can't. I'm sorry." she murmured, as if to the wind. Draco left her standing there and he went to join Severus as he left. Looking back he screamed; a flash of green light erupted from a Death Eater's wand- hitting Maddie. _

_Maddie crumpled to the ground. _

"_No!" Draco bellowed as he tried to run to her. Severus held him back, and muttered "Leave her."_

"_I can't!" Draco screamed back and he shoved himself out of Severus's grip. He raced towards Maddie and lifted her up. Running back, he apparated while holding onto her cold body. Tears streamed down his face, dripping onto his robes._

Draco couldn't think about Maddie. He had buried her once they were safely back at the graveyard. Voldemort had yelled at him, called him weak.

When Draco ignored the calls, his aunt whom he'd loved gave him a taste of the Cruciatus Curse.

It was nowhere near as horrible as the pain of losing Maddie.

Their seventh year Draco didn't return to Hogwarts; he locked himself up in his bedroom, mourning Maddie. Draco had loved her to the point of death, and would have gladly taken her place.

Now that Voldemort had fallen, Narcissa, his mother, had shown him to a young lady by the name of Collette; he learned to love her. Draco recollected their wedding day.

_Collette walked down the aisle in a stunning dress of white satin. She was happy, ecstatic really, to be marrying Draco. _

_It was all Draco could do to stop picturing Maddie laying there, lifeless as a porcelain doll._

_Draco repeated the vows, as did Collette. He lifted her veil and kissed her, but he pictured Maddie's face, horribly distorted by yeas of decay._

_The wizard and witches clapped, but Draco felt like crying. He wasn't even sure he loved this woman._

Draco smiled some, realizing he _did_ love Collette. She was pregnant, with his child. How much Draco wanted a boy, he wanted a girl even more to dote upon as a father should.

Draco drifted to sleep next to Collette, dreaming only of Maddie.


End file.
